Classic Freddy
DSaF 3 = Classic Freddy is an animatronic that can be found in the Utah location. Information DSaF 3 Classic Freddy is one of the four animatronics (others being Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) that can be found in the Utah location. Like Classic Chica and Classic Foxy Classic Freddy can be salvage. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Trivia * Originally Freddy was going to be called "Freddybear", then it was suggested by some "idiot" to call him "Freddy Fazbear" but was later named "Freddy Fazbender". |-| PSTK = Freddy Fazbender is the titular main antagonist of Project Save the Kiddins. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Information For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage. During those nights, he only becomes active if Jack runs out of power, however if old sport exit's the office and get close to Freddy, he will get of the stage and kill old sport. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. At the end of Night 6, Jack gets jumpscared by Freddy. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Trivia * Originally Freddy was going to be called "Freddybear", then it was suggested by some "idiot" to call him "Freddy Fazbear" but was later named "Freddy Fazbender". * Freddy's after Night 6 Jumpscare is recycled from FNaF. |-| STAF = Freddy Fazbender is a character in STAF. |-| Gallery= Gallery 1-q9iaxnkd.png|Classic Freddy on Stage. Stage3.png|Classic Freddy in game. Good sport.jpg utahfrddy.png|Classic Freddy Sprites. fred1.png|Classic Freddy on Stage (1) fred2.png|Classic Freddy Winking fred3.png|Classic Freddy on Stage (2) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Minor Characters Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:PSTK Category:PSTK Animatronics Category:STaF Category:STaF Animatronics Category:STaF Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters